


Comes With the Job

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They're partners, basically if you look at all my dmc fics you will see a trend, i can't, i love these two so much like, in more ways then one, just pls let them be happy im begging u, let them be soft pls, soft, they just want to hold each other, which is kae is only weak for the soft stuff apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: After taking a job together Lady and Vergil are exhausted... and they just need a moment.
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Comes With the Job

Lady limped up the final steps to her apartment, pulling her keys off her belt and leaning against the wall with one hand while she unlocked the door, glancing back once at the man who had followed along after her at her prompting. He was still bruised in places, had splatters of blood across his coat, his sleeve torn, and he looked _exhausted_ —but he already looked much better than when they had first completed their job. Cuts already sealed, bruises already lighter.

Lady pushed the door open and gestured for him to follow her as she limped into her home, flicking on the lights. Nyx was waiting for her on the couch in the living room. Lady reached out and gently stroked her cat’s head before turning towards her room. She wanted to get out of her dirty clothes and sleep for ten hours. But Vergil was clearly on edge.

“We should call Dante,” Vergil said, crossing the room to where her home phone sat on the counter.

“Vergil, it’s 4am,” Lady groaned, trying to reach the clip at her hip. Her ribs were bruised, and with each sudden movement, a sharp pain shot through her side. She had been beaten up pretty bad this time around. “We’ll go to the shop first thing tomorrow morning.”

His eyes traced over her figure, and then his expression softened as if he was only _just_ realizing. “Are you injured?”

“Just some cuts and bruises,” Lady shrugged.

He didn’t respond, crossing the room to meet her, his dark coat trailing behind him. “Let me help.” She didn’t protest as he gently unclipped her holster. She shrugged it off, taking in a breath at the sharp pain in her side. And he hung it quietly on the hook by her bedroom door, before turning to work on her belt.

“I can do some of this myself, you know?” Lady huffed. Vergil offered her a frown, but she knew just from his eyes that he was trying to hide a smile. He had undressed her before, but none of the times—times of hunger and desperation and burning desire—were as tender as this moment. Vergil leaned forward, brushing his lips to the bruise on her shoulder as she pulled off her coat, hanging it with her holsters and belt.

She took his hand, entwining their fingers. “Come lay down. You’re tired too.” He didn’t argue, letting her pull him to the refuge of her bedroom, to her bed. She dropped down on the bed first, pain shooting through her ribs. She winced, and then leaned back against the pillows, smiling up at him. “We did pretty good, huh?” He looked fine now, besides his disheveled hair and the exhaustion written in his eyes.

He offered her a skeptical glance, “You’re hurt.”

“Comes with the job, doesn’t it?” She asked. He sat down slowly on the edge of her bed, hand gently moving over the bruising on her arm.

“We should be more careful,” He was focused, his brow furrowed, the creases at his forehead so familiar now. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her scraped knuckles. She studied his expression, saw the stray strands of hair hanging down over his forehead. He was too occupied to bother with them, but Lady reached out and gently brushed them back with her hand, and Vergil paused, his cool blue eyes fluttering closed. He leaned into her touch as she ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned closer, and then gently dropped his head against her shoulder, relaxing in her arms.

His forehead was warm against her neck, and she smoothed out his hair, smiling at the curls in it. She liked that no matter how hard he tried to keep it down his hair curled in different places. She twirled the ends around her thumb, making them curl even more, and then pressed a tender kiss to his temple as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting his legs so he was lying across her bed as well.

“Stay with me tonight?” she whispered, gently massaging his scalp. There had been too many nights she had fallen asleep with him and woken up to find him gone.

“Yes,” he mumbled, lips brushing against her neck, his breath warm against her skin. He was already falling asleep, she could hear it in his voice. She pressed another kiss to the top of his head and then reached to the bedside stand to flick off the light, holding him close, playing with his hair, until sleep claimed her at last.


End file.
